


Obsession

by Jeldenil



Series: Discord Drabble Challenge [20]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Dark!Harry, Don't copy to other sites, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Evil Harry Potter, Heavy Angst, M/M, POV First Person, Prompted Drabble, the less I know the better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:47:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23840995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeldenil/pseuds/Jeldenil
Summary: They've locked me up. They don't tell me anything. I desperately want to know. Where is Draco?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Discord Drabble Challenge [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1166723
Comments: 27
Kudos: 58





	Obsession

Ignorance is bliss. That's what I've been told, again and again. The less I know, the better. I'm not to ask questions. I shouldn't wonder. Let bygones be bygones. Focus on something else.

I can't help my curiosity, however. My fascination. My obsession, sure, if you want to call it that. I just want to know. No, I need to know. I have long since stopped wondering why.  
What does he look like now? Where is he? Is he safe? Is he happy? What kind of clothes does he wear? Are they comfortable? Luxurious? Like they used to be? Or are they rough, scratching his skin with every move, threadbare and hanging on his skinny frame? 

Does someone take care of him? Is there even anyone left who still cares? They keep it from me. They say it's unhealthy. They would Obliviate me if they could. But that would cause too much of a scandal. It already is. They locked me up. Me, their Golden Boy, their Saviour. They say I'm a danger to myself and others. They compare me to monsters and Death Eaters. To Bellatrix.

If they just told me, if they would just let me know. Just showed me one picture of him, one single picture; that's not too much to ask, is it? 

I want to see him. I want to talk to him, to listen to his voice. I want to touch his alabaster skin, to taste his lips on mine, to smell the peachy shampoo he washes his hair with. 

It's out of the question. 

I know that. I'm not completely out of it, no matter what they say. I know I ruined everything. I went too far. I hurt him. I frightened him. Frightened everyone. I wish I could take it back. I told them that. I screamed it to the walls of my cell. I can't.

All that's left is for me to wonder.


End file.
